Overdose
by PureHearted3177
Summary: What do you when the person you fall in love with is the one you have to hurt in order to be free? Namine is faced with this situation when Diz tells her to go find Roxas and help him awaken the memories deep inside him in order to wake up Sora. But what she didn't expect was to fall in love with him. Will Namine be able to keep Roxas safe or will she betray him? NamineXRoxas
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know you were probably hoping for a new chapter to 'Kairi' but I decided to take a break from it. Too much stuff going on and plus now school's out and it's summer I can probably finally finish it. Yay! Anyways, this story is a little series I'm working on. I'm not done with it yet, but I want to make sure that I'm doing a good job with it, so you guys are my viewers for it! :) I hope you like it. Peace out!**

**Overdoes**

**Prologue**

The night was calm as the wind swirled through the trees. Without knowing where they were going they knew what their fate was. Sadly, their fate ended up next to a huge mansion deep within the woods. For you see, inside that mansion was a certain girl who would take her life over a person she loved so dearly.

Inside, down in the basement, was a man who was looking at a computer screen. His eyes glued to the bright light as a file started to load before him. It was almost done loading when the door to the room suddenly slammed open. A man dressed in black with red spiky hair came stomping in, but the other didn't seem to notice. He was more interested in the file than his lousy partner.

Noticing the computer, the red head walked over to see what was going on. When he got close enough the screen changed as a picture popped up. It was a boy with dirty blond spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was sitting on what appeared to be a clock tower, and he was wearing the same black coat as the red head.

The man grinned. "Number XIII, Roxas; the Keyblade's Chosen One."

"Yes, so it would seem. Is our _plan _set, Axel?" the other asked with a hint of knowing the answer already.

"Yep, she's on her way now, but mind telling me why you want Roxas _dealt _with?" he asked not liking the idea of being left out on stuff.

"So the Key Bearer can awake. Without Sora the worlds will fall one by one into oblivious darkness."

Axel stayed quiet for a while. With the thought of Sora waking up, wouldn't that mean Roxas would disappear? His best friend gone and never to return to their world. There had to be another way for his friend to live, right? No. There wasn't another way. Even if there was Diz wouldn't allow it for every Nobody belonged in darkness.

"What if she fails?" Axel threatened as he glared at the back of Diz's head wishing fire would explode out of it.

Diz chuckled to himself as he turned around in his chair. "Fail? Fail is not a word she can do without me above her. As long as _Namine _captures her goal. We needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

* * *

It wasn't long before morning came that the plan was in action. Past the woods was a town called Twilight Town where the girl was. Her long blond hair flowed with the morning wind as she set out for a certain person.

She searched around the whole town but with no luck found what she was looking for. With a sigh, she leaned against a brick wall and slumped her shoulders in dismay. "What am I thinking? I can't find him in this town. I don't even know where he lives or what he looks like."

She sighed again but to only jump when she heard a sudden _thud _next to her. The blond turned her head to only see a boy lying on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, walking towards him.

There was no reply for it seemed the boy was unconscious. Curious, the girl bent down and admired the boy's features. His spiky dirty blond hair glowed as the sun hit his soft warm skin. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see what color they were, except something inside her made her thing of a deep ocean; like the color of someone else's eyes she once knew or met.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open while a groan followed. Shocked by the sudden outcome, the girl quickly backed away from him so he could have some space.

"Ugh, Namine, what's happening to me?" he mumbled as he sat up with his hand clutching his head.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, shocked that the strange boy knew her name even when they never met before.

"Huh," the other spoke confused until he saw the blond haired girl knelt down before him. With a gasp, he sat up straight as a small little blush appeared on his face.

Namine knew the emotion he was feeling, embarrassment. She was curious about the emotion, but that didn't quite change her mind about the boy knowing her name. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked again.

"I-I don't know how I know your name. I just do for some weird reason." He said a bit confused himself.

"Hmm…well can you tell me your name?" Namine asked, thoughtfully.

"Roxas," he said with a sly smile.

'_Roxas,' _she thought, surprised by the answer. Roxas was the name of the boy she was looking for. The one who was connected to Sora. This boy before her was the one who she had to help and hurt in the process of knowing the truth.

Namine quickly shook her head as the thoughts of her mission ran through her head without permission. She didn't want to hurt the boy, but knew that if she didn't listen to Diz she'd be punished to go back to her Somebody's body and live within them forever; while Sora sleeps forever in an unending dream.

"Hey, are you ok?" Roxas' voice echoed through her head. She looked up to see him looking at her with worried eyes. The feeling was so unnatural that she wished she could feel the emotions he felt.

With a smile, she nodded her head as she stood up. "Yeah, sorry to worry you."

"Don't worry about it." He says, getting up as well. "So are you new in town? I don't think I've ever seen you before in Twilight Town."

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm new here. I was actually looking around town when I bumped into you. Would you mind showing me around, Roxas?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Roxas said as he took her hand and lead the way as their journey began…

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Just be sure to review or PM me if you think I should continue it or not. Thank you all so much for reading my stories it really makes me happy to know that what I'm doing is not something that I'm just wasting my time with. And yes, I am going to finish 'Kairi' for you guys as well. I've just been busy and I know it's been like months since I last updated, but at least you guys know I'm still alive!**

**Until next time my friends!**

**Neow~ :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow kittens! Yeah, that's a new nickname for you guys! :D Hope you like it, if not, deal with it then! *glares* Just kidding! ;) Anyways, hers the next chapter to my new story. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_2 years later_

Axel was walking through the halls of the mansion with a questioning look on his face. It's been two years now that Namine was in her game mode for them now. With her occupying the boy, he had no idea what he was really getting into. But the thought of hurting Roxas just made Axel feel guilty inside. He was once friends with the boy even though he probably didn't remember it after Riku beat him and Diz transporting him to Twilight Town with no memory of him being in the Organization. The red head even wondered why he was even helping the old guy in the first place.

Sure he was a threat to the Organization now, but that didn't mean he should start taking orders from another person. Or maybe it was because of Roxas?

Axel slowed his steps a little bit as he look down at the ground. Could it really be because he wanted to be with his friend again? Even knowing the boy would probably think of him as a creep once he lays his eyes on him. But the thought of Roxas running away from him didn't seem to bother him that much. To only see that the young teen was happy and well living was enough for Axel to smile at.

But his smile soon turned to a frown. His thoughts were suddenly changed as he thought about Namine. The girl was actually being a little quiet for once after a month ago. It was like she was a whole new different person with secrets hiding on her lips just waiting to be cracked open. Axel didn't quite notice it at first, but ever since that last time he went to go check on her, to see if Roxas was remembering anything, she was acting as if she didn't want to tell him. The girl would just keep mumbling to herself instead of giving the red head a straight answer.

It was bothering him for so long that he thought that it was probably why Diz wanted to see him so soon. After opening a door, he quickly walked downstairs to the computer room. The walls were dark as yellow glowing strings of light flickered of the walls and floor. Axel didn't really like the computer room because it really just gave him the creeps. I mean who would want to stay in a dark room all by themselves with nothing but lights flashing all around you ever few seconds? Well, not Axel that was for sure.

Once he was inside, he turned a corner to see that Diz wasn't in his usual spot. The computer desk that he usually sat at was completely empty. Axel was starting to feel a little nervous about the whole meeting thing now that Diz wasn't in his spot. There was only one other place he could be at, and it was somewhere that Axel knew meant bad news.

Cautiously, he ventured into the next room see Diz standing in a clear white room with nothing but an egg shaped capsule in the middle of the room. The man didn't even move when Axel walked up to him. He crossed his arms as he looked up at the capsule as well.

"So, did you just bring me here so we could check on the Key Bearer?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Diz dropped his head as his eyes closed in thought. "It would appear something is happening to our _witch_." The sound of his voice made Axel glance over at him waiting for him to continue. "Have you noticed anything different lately?"

Axel quickly shifted his eyes back to the front. Half of him wanted to tell the man that he did notice, but the other half was telling him to be quiet. Why would he tell Diz what he thought was going on with the girl? Surely he knew what was going on himself and was just only testing to see if he would lie about it or not.

"Can't say that I have." He said while putting his hands behind his head. Diz only looked at the red head with an unamused look on his face.

"Then how come you haven't been able to give me a straight report every time I send you out to check on things?" he forced as he smirked a little when Axel glared back at the man.

"What's the meaning of this anyway?" Axel asked, ticked. "What's so important that you made me come in here?"

Diz's face fell slightly as he tightened his jaw which got the red head's attention. "The respect from Namine is slowly fading away. It would explain why she's been avoiding my calls and my attempts to awaken the power of the Keyblade within the boy. She's totally beyond my control!" he growled as he glared down at the floor.

Axel was lost for words as he placed his hand under his chin. "So, now what?" he asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer, which he didn't.

"We take control."

* * *

The sun was starting to set in Twilight Town as a girl with long golden blond hair was walking through the streets. She had been walking for a while now since her eyes were glued to the ground. Namine was feeling troubled and worried ever since she confronted Roxas that one day. It would appear that she was starting to have feelings for him, but that was ridiculous, right? She was a Nobody. An empty shelf that was left behind from the darkness without a heart to feel emotion from. Then why did she feel like she had a heart?

The blonde's thoughts were soon interrupted as someone carefully covered her eyes. About to scream, Namine gasped from the sudden action but soon stopped herself when a familiar voice crept into her ears.

"Guess who?" said the voice with a light chuckle mixed in it.

Namine smiled as she giggled a little bit. "Hmm…is it…Hayner?" she asked, teasingly.

"No, guess again." It said yet a little annoyed this time.

"Roxas," she said as the dirty blonde removed his hands. Once she could see again, she slowly turned around to see a light blue ice cream in front of her. Tilting her head she asked, "What's this?"

"A treat," Roxas exclaimed as he handed the ice cream to her. Namine was a little puzzled by the sudden gift. No one had ever given her something before since all she ever did all day was draw in her notebook trying to reattach the lost memories from within Sora.

Curiously, the blond brought the ice cream towards her mouth and bit down on the cool yet sweet treat. The taste made Namine's eyes widen for the flavor was very interesting to her.

"It's salty, but sweet at the same time." She said as she saw Roxas was a slight grin on his face.

"Funny, I said the exact same thing when I first tried it too."

"What's it called?" Namine asked, curiously.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. It's my most favorite ice cream in the world!" Roxas exclaimed, cheerfully as he took another bite out of his icy treat.

Namine couldn't help but to giggle at his sudden outburst. The feelings inside her from before were starting to come again to her. She tried her best to just ignore them, but how could she when her chest felt as if it was about to burst and her legs felt like they were made out of jelly. Not to mention her face even felt like it was on fire for some odd reason. All of these emotions she was feeling just confused/scared her to death. Was she really not a Nobody? If so did that mean that her powers were fake?

No

Her powers were real and she was a Nobody, probably just a special one who could feel emotion just like a person with a heart. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted though when something touched her hand. Namine looked down to see that Roxas was holding her hand. Why? She didn't know.

"Hey, do you mind if I show you something?" Roxas asked, as he started to lead Namine through the end of town.

"Um, Roxas? Where are we going?" Namine asked a little afraid that they were leaving the town.

"Its a surprise," he said with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't long before Namine knew where he was taking her. Up the rode a little off towards the end of town was a huge hole in the wall where you could see trees on the other side of it. The sight of the hole made Namine's blood run cold as she quickly stopped herself from walking any further.

Roxas stopped as well as he turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Namine? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I don't think we should go in there." She said while pointing towards the hole. She knew what was beyond the woods that laid behind the town. It only brought fear into the blonde's eyes as she started to lightly pull Roxas away from the entrance.

"Why? There's nothing but trees out there." He said slightly confused as to why Namine was suddenly afraid to go inside. He had been through their so many times that he actually lost count.

"I know, but I just don't think we should. I don't feel comfortable going inside."

Roxas looked down for a minute until a smile soon came to his face.

"How about I go and check it out?" he suggested to only get a wide eyed look from Namine.

"What? No, you can't!" she stammered while trying to stop him from walking any further through.

"What do you mean I can't?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow up at her.

"I-I…well…uh…" Namine stuttered as she tried to think of a good way to stop him. But sadly, nothing came to her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Roxas to come back and tell her it was safe. No. It was because she knew that once he stepped through there that she'll never see him again.

"Namine," Roxas said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Namine gasped by the sudden touch and looked up to only see a Roxas smiling at her. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a quick peek and then I'll come back, ok? Trust me."

Namine sighed as she lowered her head a little and smiled a small smile back at him. "I do trust you." It was _her_ she didn't trust.

* * *

Roxas slowly made his way towards the hole before entering it. Once on the other side he gradually looked around to see if anything was off, but nothing was. Everything looked fine and the same since the last time he went here with Hayner and gang. They were actually trying to find themselves a report to do for their homework before school started again. Apparently, Pence said that there was a haunted mansion deep within the woods and when you looked at the second floor window a girl in white would appear. It really did sound cool and interesting, but when they went to go see if it was true or not, the girl white was just a curtain flapping on the window. Man what a waste, huh?

After checking and seeing that the close was clear, Roxas turned back around and was about to yell for Namine to join him until he was suddenly hit in the head.

"Ugh! Ow...what in the world?" he grumbled as he slowly picked himself up off the ground to only gasp at the sight before him. "W-what?! What are these things!" he exclaimed as he stared at the weird white creatures. Their bodies swung side to side as if waiting for their pray to make a move before pouncing on them, or in this case, him. Scared and shocked out of his mind, Roxas was caught off guard when one of the creatures' jumped gracefully in the air and suddenly wrapped it's silky like hands around his wrist. "Huh? H-hey! Let me go!" he yelled as he pulled away from the thing and quickly ran back to where Namine was awaiting him.

* * *

Concern and worry filled Namine's mind when she heard Roxas yelling. What could be happening? Was it the Nobodies? Was it Axel attacking him so he could finally use the Keyblade? Whatever was going on she knew she had to stop it before she lost Roxas forever. But just as she was about to run in after him, Roxas nearly bumped into her as he bent down onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"R-Roxas! What's wrong? What happened?" Namine questioned as she put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I-I...I d-don't know... T-they just appeared out of n-nowhere..." Roxas stuttered, breathlessly.

"They?" Namine asked slightly confused, but soon got her answer when the white, graceful, creatures appeared around them. Horror struck Namine as she hugged her hands close to her chest. _'No... T-this can't be happening! Why are their Nobodies here? Don't tell me it's too late.'_

While Namine was too busy worrying about her time with Roxas being ruin, one of the Nobodies swished back and forth and made a dash to attack the poor girl. Roxas was too quick though as he quickly got to his feet and jumped in front of Namine to block the sudden attack.

"Namine, look out!" he shouted as he put his hands in front of his face to block the coming attack.

But the hit never came.

Instead a bright light glowed around them as the Nobodies were sudden knocked over by the sudden wave of power from the light. Namine couldn't help but to gasp when saw Roxas holding the Keyblade in his hands. The memories that connected to Sora were finally complete in the dirty blonde. It was only a matter of time before the Key Bearer would awake from his slumber and Roxas would be nothing a complete half of Sora.

Roxas, on the other hand, was way too confused by the sudden weapon in his hands as he stared up at it in awe. What in the world was this thing? It seemed like a sword but it was shaped like a key at the same time.

"W-what is this thing?" he questioned as he felt the mysterious weapon tug towards the Nobodies that were doing nothing by swaying side to side, gracefully. With a shake of his head, Roxas readied his position to fight and then attacked the white slipper creatures.

It was long before all of them were destroyed and were nothing but dust now. The mysterious weapon in Roxas's hands soon vanished as well as the teen watched it disappear in his hands. No words were spoken between the two teens as they both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. What was going on? Namine wasn't told of this to happen during the plan, but it would explain as to why they could be restless with her not doing her job correctly. For all she knew she was going to have to have reality one way or the other, but deep down inside of her she didn't want to. She didn't care if she was a Nobody or not she knew what she wanted to do with her live, and it was to be with Roxas forever.

A hand was soon placed on the blonde's shoulder as the sudden touch of skin made her lose her trail of thought as she looked up to see Roxas staring at her. The feeling of his eyes on her made her feel uncomfortable as if he knew what her secret was to him.

"Namine, what just happened?" he asked, curiously.

The girl knew that question was soon going to come from him, but she didn't know how to answer it properly. _'Should I tell him the truth?__' _she thought to herself as she looked down at the ground for minute before speaking, "I don't know."

**Well there you have it. The first chapter in this new story. Hopefully it's good I kinda was having a little bit of writer's block in the middle of this one, but I think I didn't a pretty good job at putting it together. Remember to review and PM me if you have any questions or any new ideas you guys might want me to do. And be sure to let me know if you guys want more of this so I can either finish it or just stop it and delete it forever. **

**Until next time!**

**Neow~ :3 **


End file.
